O bolo
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: "Parecia uma ideia simples. Um bolo e nada mais. Se Peeta pode fazer obras de arte de doce que desafiam a gravidade todas as manhãs, eu consigo fazer um simples bolo de aniversário!" - Katniss POV


Não é todo dia que se comemora o trigésimo aniversário e Peeta parece ter alcançado a marca com toda a beleza e vitalidade dos últimos quinze anos bem guardada. Claro que nenhum de nós tem mais a energia necessária para batalhar em outra guerra, mas Peeta parece ter lidado incrivelmente bem com os anos que passaram. Muito melhor que eu, pelo menos.

Lentamente a vida no distrito 12 foi se reconstruindo, as pessoas foram voltando e começamos a reconstruir os prédios que haviam sido perdidos. Trabalhar na reconstrução do distrito mantinha nossas mentes e corpos ativos e diminuía a intensidade dos pesadelos à noite, mas eles só se tornavam realmente suportáveis com ele ao meu lado. Foi preciso que eu quase o perdesse para que pudesse notar a falta que o garoto de cabelos loiros me fazia.

Não vou dizer que foi fácil aceitar o retorno dele. Naquele ponto, tudo que eu mais amava tinha sido tirado de mim e eu estava plenamente preparada para esquecer do mundo e me deixar ir. Até que ele apareceu na minha porta. No mundo surreal em que eu estava vivendo, destruído e sem cor, de repente lá estava Peeta, com todas as cores do mundo na sua mochila. Aquele Peeta que eu achei que nunca mais veria. Aquele Peeta que era o único no mundo capaz de afastar os meus pesadelos. E como eu precisava de alguém para afastar os meus pesadelos.

De início, todas as reações do mundo desapareceram, tudo deixou de fazer sentido. E depois veio o medo, cruel e mortal de que a criatura ainda estivesse lá, esperando o momento certo para me pegar. Eu não me importava de morrer, mas não pelas mãos dele, não quero ver meus últimos segundos refletidos naqueles olhos azuis. Demorou um tempo para que eu o deixasse sequer entrar na minha casa, e muitos meses se passaram até que eu tivesse segurança para dormir do seu lado novamente.

Mas já se passaram treze anos e as noites esparsas em que eu implorava para tê-lo ao meu lado se tornaram mais frequentes, até que a minha casa se tornou a nossa casa e a antiga casa dele só mais uma vazia na vila dos vitoriosos. E é nela que eu agora estou.

Parecia uma ideia simples. Um bolo e nada mais. Se Peeta pode fazer obras de arte de doce que desafiam a gravidade todas as manhãs, eu consigo fazer um simples bolo de aniversário! Desde que derrubamos a cerca, tenho saído para caçar as vezes, enquanto Peeta cozinha, pinta ou simplesmente descança. No alto verão é comum que ele me acompanhe, mas no inverno fica muito difícil para que ele se movimente com a prótese e eu acabo indo sozinha. O frio e a neve caindo hoje me deram a desculpa perfeita para passar a tarde fora colocando meu plano em prática.

Já faz mais ou menos uma semana que eu venho me preparando para esse momento. De noite, quando Peeta completar seu trigesimo aniversário, quero recebe-lo com um bolo, provavelmente não tão gostoso ou bonito quanto os dele, mas feito inteiramente por mim. Depois de todos esses anos acordando com o cheiro de pão quente pela casa, quero inverter as coisas uma vez. Não pode ser tão dificil, não é?

Escolhi uma receita particularmente simples de um velho livro que Effie me mandou assim que descobriu meus planos pelo telefone semana passada. A parte mais difícil foi evitar que Peeta achasse a caixa cheia de livros que ela fez questão que fosse entregue no dia seguinte a nossa conversa. Discrição nunca foi muito o forte dela mesmo.

Caixa devidamente escondida na casa do Haymitch, tenho tudo que preciso para fazer o primeiro e melhor bolo de aniversário a lá Katniss Everdeen. Depois de analisar todas as receitas, decidi por um bolo de morango simples, usando morangos silvestres que colhi na floresta durante o verão. Haymitch achou a idéia sem graça e disse que chocolate ficaria muito melhor. Eu adoro chocolate!

No final, decidi juntar as duas ideias e fazer um bolo de morango com cobertura de chocolate. Fácil e gostoso, como juntar duas coisas deliciosas ficaria ruim? Sucesso na certa. Tenho todos os utensílios de cozinha que preciso aqui, não precisei trazer nada de casa. É engraçado como a capital se preocupou em mobiliar todas essas casas sem saber se seriam ocupadas ou não. Qualquer um que se mudasse para uma delas seria capaz de viver tranquilamente, desde que arrumasse sua própria comida. Apesar disso, ninguém deve ter tido essa ideia, já que continuamos sendo os únicos três moradores da vila inteira.

Hora de por o meu plano em prática, alinhar todos os ingredientes que passei semanas trazendo escondido para cá e, literalmente, por a mão na massa. Sempre me disseram que um bolo se começa pela massa, pelo menos é assim que Peeta começa os deles. Quem sou eu para questionar suas técnicas?

Passo um, bater os ovos com açúcar. Feito! Passo dois, juntar a farinha e o leite. Feito! Passo trê... Ei, essa cor não parece muito apetitosa, talvez eu devesse adicionar um pouco mais de leite para clarear. Pronto. Agora sim parece gostoso, qual o próximo passo? Ah sim, forno!

Acho que é hora de partir para o recheio. Certos ingredientes são muito difíceis de encontrar no nosso distrito, então eu tive que acionar alguns contatos. Farinha, açúcar, leite e ovos são quatro coisas que Peeta nunca deixa faltar em casa e são facilmente adquiridas no mercado. Os morangos foram frutos de uma tarde de caça produtiva e o chocolate Effie me enviou um grande pacote, junto com o resto dos ingredientes que não consegui encontrar por aqui. Nunca achei que cozinhar fosse tão complexo, mas o recheio, a parte que eu achei que seria a mais complicada, acabou se tornando a mais simples, só um monte de coisa milimetricamente pesada e batida no liquidificador. Não tem como dar errado.

Para os enfeites consegui uma lata de chantilly, um item bem raro, e pasta americana surrupiada da cozinha de Peeta. Eu já o vi fazendo coisas incríveis com essa massa e achei que algumas flores laranjas dariam um toque especial ao bolo. Só havia um problema, eu teria que modelá-las pétala por pétala, assim como Peeta faz. Não é preciso dizer que, depois de dez minutos amassando, enrolando e modelando, tudo o que eu consegui foi uma tulipa que parece já ter visto dias melhores. Peeta levaria exatos 15 segundos para modelar uma muito melhor.

Apesar de tudo, meu plano parece ter potencial. Recheio pronto, cobertura pronta, até mesmo a flor podia ser refeita antes de ir para o topo do meu presente. Tudo que falta agora é esperar a massa terminar de assar para adicionar o resto dos ingredientes.

Todas as casas da vila dos vitoriosos são idênticas por dentro. Os mesmos móveis, a mesma arrumação, sempre aquele sofá gigante e confortável logo depois da porta. É tão estranho deitar em um sofá idêntico ao nosso, olhando para o mesmo teto, o mesmo lustre e me sentir tão longe de casa. Nunca pensei que o cheiro de pão e o barulho fossem me fazer tanta falta. Acho que não sei mais viver em uma casa sem vida, sem Peeta...

- Katniss? – Viro meus olhos para porta só para encontrar os olhos azuis de Peeta me encarando. O que ele está fazendo aqui? O bolo ainda não está pronto. – Eu vi a fumaça saindo pela janela... O que... Porque você...?

Fumaça? Ah, não, o estupor nos meus braços e pernas só pode significar uma coisa: eu cochilei, e pela quantidade de fumaça que parece ter invadido a casa, não deve ter sido por pouco tempo.

O Bolo! Corro o mais rápido que as minhas pernas adormecidas permitem, só para abrir o forno e encontrar um pedaço de carvão onde antes estava meu presente.

- Kat... – Observo enquanto Peeta se ajoelha do meu lado, observando o meu fracasso seguro entre as minhas mãos. – Você se machucou?

Olho pras minhas mãos vermelhas, em carne viva e me lembro que esqueci de colocar minhas luvas antes de tirar a bandeja do forno. Com o orgulho ferido, escondo os ferimentos enquanto murmuro algo sem muito sentido. Estava indo tudo tão bem, como eu estraguei tudo? Lentamente, Peeta se levanta, desliga o forno e começa a examinar o resto de ingredientes que deixei por toda a cozinha. Como alguém consegue fazer tanta sujeira e nem ter o bolo no final do dia?

- Um bolo? – Ele deve ter visto os mesmos ingredientes enfileirados na mesma ordem uma centena de vezes, é claro que ele reconheceria a receita. – De morango e chocolate... Era pra mim?

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, tentando esconder a decepção e a forma atrás de mim. Observo sua reação de surpresa enquanto anda até a bancada, onde a minha fraca imitação de uma tulipa está.

- Era para ser uma flor... – Juntando o resto de orgulho que me sobrou, levanto e começo a arrumar minha bagunça. – Olha, foi uma ideia idiota, só vamos esquecer... Eu vou arrumar um outro presente, não se preocupe.

Cinco minutos devem ter se passado enquanto aqueles olhos azuis me observavam. Será que é tão difícil de acreditar que eu possa querer fazer algo especial para ele? Talvez eu devesse simplesmente sair e achar um presente que não esteja queimado. Eu já estava me virando quando Peeta veio em minha direção.

- Ficou lindo. – A facilidade com que ele me abraçou e me levantou no ar foi assustadora. Sempre me impressiona como a mesma mão que consegue fazer sobremesas tão delicadas consegue suportar tanto peso. – Obrigado.

- Mesmo assim, não deu certo... – É reconfortante estar nos braços dele mesmo depois de voltar ao chão firme. – A ideia era ter bolo para comemorar hoje à noite e agora não tenho nada. O que fazemos?

Ainda me abraçando, vejo Peeta olhar ao redor da cozinha, como se inspecionando os ingredientes e a situação.

- Seria uma pena perder todo esse trabalho. – Mesmo depois de me soltar, Peeta continua segurando a minha mão, o que é quase tão reconfortante quanto a cinco minutos atrás. – Vêm, me mostra como você fez aquela massa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Então, essa foi a minha primeira fic de Hunger Games e a primeira coisa que eu escrevo em muito e muitos anos. Talvez não esteja tão bom, mas é sempre interessante retomar um hábito antigo, não é mesmo? Obrigada por lerem até o final! Como sempre reviews são bem vindos, quem sabe eu não acabo escrevendo outras coisas?

=)


End file.
